hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drachenlord
Drachenlord (real name Rainer Winkler) is a German streamer, YouTuber and heavy metal fan who makes vlogs and headbanging videos on his channel Drache Offiziell, gameplay videos on DrachengamesLP and livestreams on YouNow. He has about 90.000 subscribers on his main channel, however most of them are haiders (haters) or make fun of him, others are entertained of his videos and some few subscribers are true fans who don't understand why he is hated. General Information Drachenlord lives in a small village named Emskirchen in Franconia. He is quite corpulent and doesn't seem to be the brightest bulb. He swears and insults a lot, is an excellent ranter and tells lies, for example about being a self-employed shiftman (??), although many people think he has no work at all. For this reason, he is also called Lügenlord (lord of the lies), and the trolling sound "lülülü" comes from this. Since his address was revealed, many haters make a "pilgrimage" (how they call it) to the Drachenschanze (Dragon bunker), the house in which Rainer lives. There are dozens of videos on YouTube how these trolls try to bring Drachenlord gifts, buy fan articles, annoy him by shouting around or even pelt him with eggs. This is considered as cowardly and stupid, as there are often a group of 5 or ten people against Rainer alone, though they often run away when Rainer comes closer and demands them to get lost. In addition, the trolls got serious to the point where 150 people turned up to Drachenlord's house and threatened to storm, causing riot police to be called in and control the crowd. A few individuals set off fireworks near the area while others started a fire in a nearby field, resulting in the fire services being called in. The aftermath of the incident had several people arrested, including one of the haters jailed for four years, who was responsible for sending the fire brigade to his house and who also ordered products in Drachnelord's name worth several thousand Euros as well as possessing CP. More information can be found in this German article On YouTube, he is mostly known for proposing to his internet girlfriend he knew for two weeks, who pranked him, refused his proposal and called him "the fattest, most stupid idiot I've ever seen in my entire life". She also revealed his address and telephone number. Despite of the many haters Drachenlord has, many people strongly dislike this action, including those within the community who troll him. Another very popular video is "Drachenlord rastet aus", in which he freaks out about his sister being phoned by a "PC-combjuda" voice and challenges his haters to come to him. He threatens them to "throw them the beatings out" (Prügel rausschmeißen), a legendary quote which doesn't make any sense. Further Exposure On June 15th, 2018, a popular youtuber by the name of Count Dankula uploaded a video called DragonLord, which was the first of his famous "Absolute Mad Lads" series. The video brought light to Drachenlord on a wider audience, explaining his background and current status. Over a year later, on August 12th 2019, Count Dankula uploaded a video called Absolute Mad Lads - Dragonlord : Part 2. This is significant because he never intends to make additional parts for each Mad Lad video. As quoted "...however a part two video is required, because someone who is kind of my first ever mad lad is still going strong. He keeps fucking up and fucked up things keep happening to him to such a degree that we're now forced to go back to mad lads roots." This particular video is another good source of information for the types of trolls that Drachenlord fell victim to, including being permanently banned from streaming with over 499 viewers due to failure of obtaining a broadcasting license, further details about the riot and an attack by haiders on his 30th birthday that caused him to break down. Count Dankula stated that there probably will be a part 3. Appearances in Downfall parodies He was introduced into the parody universe for the first time in Superdumpfback's Hitler vs Drachenlord parody in October 2016. He also had a cameo in A clear message to the people of this channel and his voice was used in Breaking Bunker. In late December 2016, JJ All-star, TailzParodies, and Superdumpfback decided to create the collaboration channel Drachenlord Rants Parodies, the videos uploaded there are mixed of the downfall meme and Drachenlord, who replaces Hitler. On November 2017, TailzParodies seized control of the channel, leading to its eventual deletion by Delphox, though the channel was eventually restablished as Neo Drachenlord Rants Parodies by F-A Alexander, who is also a member of the collaboration. In January and February 2017, JJ All-star uploaded his parodies The Origins Of Krusty Krebs - Part 2 and part 3 which also feature Drachenlord. In May 2017, Superdumpfback uploaded an entry for Parker87's "Remake a classic" contest Hitler visits the zoo which also contained a Drachenlord appearance. Famous quotes To imitate his Franconian pronounciation and to parodize his dyslexia, the haiders often purposely add spelling errors to some of the quotes. * Meddl Loide, serfus und herzlich willkommen beim Drachen. = Metal Leute, servus und herzlich willkommen beim Drachen. = Metal guys, hi and welcome at the Drache. * Bidde ferlass uns. = Bitte verlass uns. = Please leave us. * Mein Chat, meine Regeln. = My chat, my rules. * Wenn's dir nicht passt, disconnegte bidde. = Wenn's dir nicht passt, disconnecte bitte. = If you don't agree, disconnect please. * Nachts ist es kälter als draußen. = At night it's colder than outside. * Ist das jetzt grad absichtliche Provokation? = Is that deliberate provocation right now? Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males